Crazy, Crazy Nights!
by happyday girl
Summary: Not a songfic, but the song does feature! Sam gets hit with a curse that turns everything funny, and an amused Dean ends up joining in! please please review, i would be so happy if you did! can be set in any series, and no spoliers!


J**ust a silly fic that I just had to write down!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, as per usual!**

'Sam sit down!' Dean yelled as he tried to haul Sam from the back seats of the Impala without crashing it. Sam was trying to reach the batch of yellow plastic ducks that had got loose from the packet. He had brought them from a store after being hit by that damn curse!

Dean had no idea what had happened. One minute Sam was on the floor, writhing in pain, next minute he was giggling uncontrollably. He had dragged him from the warehouse and desperately shoved him in the impala, en route to Bobby.

'Dean, why have you got horns growing out of your head?' Sam giggled as he patted the top of his older brother's head, trying to smack the little red horns back into his skull.

'What? I haven't you weirdo! Stop hitting me!' Dean said as he swatted his hand away, trying not to lose control of the car. He had to get him to Bobby's. Fast.

'Dean, where are we going? Vegas? I wanna play poker!' Sam gasped, grinning like a drunken Cheshire cat.

'What? You hate poker dude! You told me it was a game that only existed so solitaire players could prove they had friends!' Dean said, giving his brother a sideways look.

'No no, I like it! Hey...What was that song about poker, oh yeah!' he took a deep breath... "THE ACE OF CLUBS, THE ACE OF CLUBS!" he sang head banging.

Dean burst out laughing uncontrollably, and had to actually pull over for fear of crashing into a ditch. 'Seriously dude? The ace of _clubs?_ I think you mean SPADES dude!' he managed, before dissolving into fits of laughter.

Sam pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. He then looked round him, then turned and patted dean roughly on the shoulder, sending his brother crashing into the side door.

'Hey Dean'

'What?' snapped Dean, trying to get back into his seat properly?

'It's night time'

'So?'

'So it's dark'

'Yeah-and?'

'The smurfs might get us!' Sam said, in a complete panic, his eyes wide and staring.

Dean snorted, laughter filling the car

'Smurfs? Smurfs Sam? Really!'

'Yeah those little blue dudes are scary! Why do they have white hats, and why does Papa Smurf wear a red one?'

'I...Have no idea man, but I don't really want to know'

'Drive dean drive! Before they get us!' yelled Sam, his voice quivering as he rushed to sit back down properly.

'ok, chill dude, I don't think the smurf's have noticed us yet, let's go' Dean said as he started the ignition.'

They continued to drive up to Bobby's, and when they were about half way there, Sam let out a triumphant cry. He turned to dean, a giant smile plastered to his face.

Dean couldn't help but smirk. He kinda liked Sam like this.

'What?'

'He he I just found my bubble gum! It was in my trouser pocket! I thought I lost it!'

'And that's good why?' said Dean

'Well, my bubble gum has special powers you see! It makes me invisible, cos I'm a superhero!'

'Yeah, sure you are Sammy! Now we are nearly there, think you can stall your disappearing act until we get to Bobby's?'

'Yeah ok Dean, but being a superhero is a full time job! Spiderman keeps getting by gigs the moron, I just want to get a giant web and 'SPLAT!' he's toast!'

'Ok...'

'Oh, AND I keep getting calls from Batman, saying that he needs help with the Joker, but I said he cant have, because he's sitting next to me!'

'Huh?' said Dean, confused.

'You silly! You're the Joker!'

'Oh right!'

'Anywho... OH and Catwoman keeps flirting with me, but I keep telling her that I don't have a litter tray.'

It was silence in the car for a few seconds, then...

'Mmm Catwoman is hot!' both the Winchesters said in unison. Sam collapsed in a new fit of giggles, and dean tried to desperately quell his chuckles as he pulled into the highway by Bobby's house.

'Hey Dean, what's on the radio?' Sam said quietly, Dean Tutted, and then clicked on the radio, the upbeat sound of KISS blasted through the car, 'Crazy Crazy nights' blaring out of the speakers'

'OH I LOVE THIS SONG! Shouted Sam, making dean smile.

Together, they started to belt of the next verse...

**Sometimes days are so hard to survive, a million ways to bury you alive  
The sun goes down like a bad bad dream  
You're wound up tight, gotta let off steam  
They say they can break you again and again, if life is a radio, turn up to ten!**

**These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights!  
These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights!**

**These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights!  
These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights!**

When Dean finally pulled into Bobby's drive, they were both laughing so hard that it was hard for dean to park. Bobby met them outside, and frowned when he saw Sam and Dean, arms around each other's shoulders, climbing out the Impala.

'What the hell is going on here then?'

Dean smiled at Sam, and then frowned as Sam dived into the back seats. He turned to Bobby, scratching his neck.

'Well, see, Sam got hit by a curse and...'

'Hey Dean! I found my ducks!' yelled Sam from the back of the car.

Dean laughed, and then turned back to bobby.

He smiled and turned away, walking back into his house.

'Idjits' he muttered as he closed the door.

**I hope I made you laugh! **

**Please please review! I would be so pleased if you did!**


End file.
